


Delirium

by Anonymous



Series: Fever [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Sequel to FeverFamily always seemed like such a fucking joke to Roman but with Victor & Adam, he's starting to get it.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Fever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816042
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Words (9 months old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fever may be finished but I had a couple of little stories I wanted to do involving that universe so I decided to write up a little drabble collection for them. Each chapter will have a title along with an indication of how old Adam is when the story takes place. Enjoy!

"Da-Da." Roman tried again and gently bounced the nine-month-old currently seat in his lap. Any embarrassment he had felt about sounding out the word had long since died out as this was their twentieth try that day to get the tot to repeat it. "Come on Adam, work with me here. Da-Da."

Big brown eyes stared up at his father blankly for a few moments before the child in question broke into a fit of giggles and shoved his chubby little hands forward to pat at Roman's face. Roman let out a half-hearted sigh but still managed to smile, "You're lucky you're so cute."

Across from him on one of Roman's favorite plush chairs and watching the would-be conversation go down in amusement was Bruce Wayne. He chuckled a bit at Adam's affection. While it had not been the results that Roman had been hoping for, it was hard to be mad when the little cutie was smiling and laughing like that, "Anything?" He asked. 

"Not yet." Roman admitted. "But it's only a matter of time though. You're getting closer, aren't you Baby?" Adam just patted his face in response. 

"You want to talk for your Uncle Bruce?" The other man asked and for a fraction of a second he succeeded in catching the baby's attention. Adam gurgled happily and clapped his hands together. "Close enough." 

They had been sitting out in the living room of the loft, the television on but all but forgotten as Adam captured and held a stranglehold on their attention. All until another story starring Gotham's infamous caped crusader appeared. Adam tilted his head and pointed at the grainy black and white footage the station was displaying. "What's that?" Roman asked. "Can you say bat?"

"Ba!" Adam shouted with a happy little grin, more than pleased with himself. 

Victor came waltzing out from the kitchen carrying a glass of water just in time to see it. He chuckled and took the empty seat next to his husband on the couch, set his drink down on the coffee table, and reached over to ruffle Adam's hair. "Aww. So close."

"Hey." Roman greeted him and quickly kissed Victor's cheek. "You mind holding him for a while? I want to get a drink."

"No problem," Victor replied and scooped his son up into his arms as Roman got up and wandered off in the direction of the kitchen. Adam didn't seem to mind the switch as it meant that now when he reached up to grab at his Papa's face he now got to feel the sharp poke of his stubble. With his son sufficiently entertained, Victor turned his attention towards their guest. "How's Harv?"

"Getting stronger every day." Bruce replied with a proud grin. "He really appreciates the video calls that Roman has been having with him. He's looking forward to actually getting to meet Adam in person-"

A loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a very disappointed sounding, "Aww fuck!"

"You okay Boss?" Victor called into his husband. 

"I'm fine! I just dropped a glass!" Roman shouted back. "I got it!" 

With Roman handling the mess in the kitchen, Bruce decided to continue. "We're looking forward to finally being able to get together in person and-"

Adam looked between the two men, a massive grin appearing on his tiny, chubby face, before throwing his head back and loudly shouting, "Fuck!"


	2. Boss (3 Years Old)

Picking Adam up from preschool was a task that Roman carried out ever since Victor attempted to on the first day leading to several complaints from the other parents about him. Apparently some muscular guy covered in faded scars with bleached hair was "intimidating" and made them scared to have their children attend, even after it had been proved that Victor was just dropping off and picking up his own son. Coincidentally several of the more vocal parents ended up on the list of missing citizens plaguing the Gotham PD but nothing much could be done regarding the situation at the school and the job fell to Roman. Surprisingly, the gang leader did not mind. While getting Adam up and there in the morning was a challenge onto itself, there was something so utterly heartwarming about seeing Adam come rushing towards him for a hug and excitedly going on and on about his day. He was always so happy to see Roman then and his happiness was infectious. 

On this particular day Roman was in the middle of a story Adam was telling him about some pretty rock he had found on the playground during recess when they were approached by Adam's teacher Miss Cooper who was awkwardly wringing her hands. "Mister Sionis," She greeted him. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
"I have several," Roman replied with his best easy-going smile, the one reserved for speaking with both the police and the press. The woman was not amused. With his smile fading fast the gang leader kneeled down so he was at his son's level and gave him a quick hug along with the instructions, "Go get your stuff Baby." The second Adam was running off to go and pick up his things Roman straightened back up to Miss Cooper's level. "Is everything okay? Something had to be wrong, didn't it? Otherwise, she would have just written him a note or sent him an email or something.   
  
"Everything is fine it's just something...interesting happened in class today and I thought I should discuss it with you." Miss Cooper clarified or rather tried to clarify because now Roman was left with more questions than he had before. Anything was possible from Adam dumping a container of glue over another child's head to some older kid pushing him off the slide and starting a fight,  
  
"Oh?" He asked.   
  
Adam came charging back carrying his tiny lego Star Wars backpack, "Got it!"  
  
Miss Cooper smiled down at the little boy, "Adam, Sweetie, why don't you tell your daddy what we were learning about in class today?"  
  
"Family!" Adam answered with a proud grin.  
  
"Family?" Roman asked. Well fuck. That didn't exactly narrow it down either though both he and Victor had been careful not to bring up their line of work in front of their son. The last thing they needed was their baby boy telling the other children about how his Papa peeled some guy's face-off and risk sparking some tiny rumor mill. Wouldn't the press just love that? Black Mask and Victor Zsasz brought to their knees not by the Gotham PD, not by the Batman, but by a class full of tiny children half of whom couldn't even spell their own names yet!   
  
"We were talking about how parents have names besides mom and dad and the kids were figuring them out for themselves." Miss Cooper explained though this was perhaps best explained with a demonstration. "Adam, what's your Papa's name?" She asked.   
  
Adam wasted no time in replying, "Victor!" He shouted. He knew that his Papa's name was Victor because that was what his Daddy always called him!   
  
Even with the threat of small children learning about his murderous tendencies Roman couldn't help but smile at that and he scooped his son up into a hug, "Very good baby!"   
  
"Yes. He got that one no problem. It's your name that-" Well, Roman was going to need to see it to believe it. Miss Cooper pointed at the man currently standing next to her and asked, "Adam, what's his name?"  
  
Unabashedly, Adam gave his answer using the same logic that had gotten him his Papa's name. "Boss!" 


End file.
